


Being

by mole



Series: Pistil [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, intersex shiro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 《Being》  abo，threesome，Kuron/Shiro+Keith/Shiro





	Being

Being

是他让人们叫他“Kuron”的。数月来阿特拉斯上人潮忙碌，总有船员扯着嗓子、越过整个房间喊“Shirogane长官”或者更直接点的“Shiro！”两个人同时回过头去，这就是副有些好笑的景象。共处一室的时候则更叫别人着慌，Pidge和Hunk在两张大同小异的脸之间看来看去，犹豫地唤他“Shiro”和……“Shiro”。私下里，他则听他们说“那个Shiro”、“另一个Shiro”。他本来不为了这些事觉得别扭，而Shiro……唉，就是，那“另一个Shiro”想来也如是。对方在宇宙当中睡过大多半日子，来到地球以后却仍旧接过他们经重重考量分配下来的工作（以及身体检查、测谎实验、心理咨询……尴尬的、尴尬的生日派对）坦白来讲，他们关系尚可，如果不是经常有人调侃他俩就要去训练室约架，可能还会更好一点。然而看着与他镜面相对的脸孔不在意般说出“Kuron”这个名字，Shiro油然生出一种脱离躯壳的不切实感。“为了以后做考虑，我们应该在称呼上有所分别，”他的克隆实事求是地说道，“在基地里我听他们提起过这个名字。”  
“你确定你想……我是说，那些记忆难道不是……”Hunk还在试图使用委婉些的措辞，Lance突然从他腿上醒了过来：“什么！小熊软糖！”  
“我们在给Shiro起新名字呢。”Pidge指了指黑发那位，Shiro和他对上眼神，看他无奈地撇撇嘴：“谁也不许给我想名字。Kuron。就这个。我已经决定好了。”  
“亚历山大·超新星·阿久津·卡卢。”Lance说，“你会是签到表上最亮的一颗星星。  
但Shiro还是经常叫错他的名字。一次他们核对内勤名单时他说“不，Shiro，这里应该更新成Garret中尉。”他看了他一眼，并没有开口纠正，然而Shiro莫名地面红耳赤，仿佛凭空夺走了什么重要的事物。他不能想当然地要求对方以“简单”的方式与自己共存，没有什么是简单的，Kuron的举动常让他觉得像在一座已经步入过千百回的迷宫行走，转过拐角，却发现自己仍旧面对一堵死墙。也许对方确实厌恶他到不想与他共用一个名字。Shiro收回那些心绪，用对待其他舰员的态度对待他，谨言慎行，期望时间能抚平他们对彼此认知之中的沟壑。现在想想，从一开始这件事就没往他喜闻乐见的方向发展过。  
“你觉得他看见我们了吗？”这个问题令他整理袖口的手停了一秒。他抬头看着Kuron的背影，男人坐在床脚、用力蹬进长靴。他身后的乳胶垫上仿佛发生过一次星际战争。“谁？你是说Keith？”Shiro希望他听起来够难以置信，但是在你自己面前，谎言成了个无力的肥皂泡。Kuron拿过另一只靴子。  
“他看见了，对吧？”  
两人之间一个不成文的规定就是，把关系保持在公共空间以外，但是这个下午他快被腿间潮湿的热意折磨疯掉，还没值完班次就传讯让Kuron回去自己房间。在娱乐室附近他碰上对方，还没来得及说话，Kuron已经抓着他的腰推往冰冷墙壁，模仿alpha的态势在他颈边徐徐嗅闻、叼起腺体上的皮肉。Shiro被这么一弄差点射出来，于是按住Kuron的脸报复性地亲吻他。“六点半我还得去趟温室，”Kuron对着他的嘴唇说道，“你自己能行吗？”  
Shiro刚想说在他没来以前自己也独自捱过数不清的发情期了，然而从余光他看见墙边熟悉的、瘦长的影子，而后是Keith苍白的脸庞。他睁大眼睛，忘了要说些什么，忘了是该把Kuron推开还是把自己藏起来。Kuron察觉到他的异常向后看去，但Keith已经消失在走廊靛蓝的阴影里了。  
他慢吞吞扣上衬衫的纽扣，最上缘几颗留了出来，反正今晚他没别处好去。“他从来不擅长掩饰自己，是不是？”Kuron说道，话题无疑还集中在Keith身上，听他以和自己相似的口吻谈论一个熟悉的人感觉有点诡异。“这是他的……本性。”他犹豫地回答，想了想又加上“我觉得没什么不好。”  
“我也这么想，”Kuron说，“你打算什么时候跟他谈谈？”  
Shiro噎了一下。“关于什么？”  
“关于，你是个被大刀阔斧改造过的omega，不能一直指望着我来上你。”Kuron直白地指出。Shiro瞪着他瞧，气呼呼地回击：“对目前状况我还挺满意的。”又来了，肥皂泡飘出，被对方轻易地戳破。  
“我明白自己并没有记忆里活得那么久，Shiro，”Kuron边站起来边平静地说道，“但要说我从我们过去的经历领会了些什么……那就是至少我得学着坦诚。你不能一个人承担一切。”  
但那是Keith。Shiro愠怒地心想。真诚的、热情的、将那颗美好心灵的一切本质展露给他的Keith。“你要迟到了。“他冷淡地说，抱起膝盖，目送对方走出房门。

两个小时以后，他被敲门声吵醒，显示屏上尚未回复的邮件仍旧亮着。“你可花了不少时间——”他打着哈欠开启房门，却发现Keith站在面前。“Shiro。”他只说了这么一句，而后有些尴尬地转开眼睛。Shiro才反应过来自己还只穿着衬衫和平角内裤。  
“呃，抱歉，”他喃喃道，“我不知道是你。”  
“没关系，”Keith说，“我能进去吗？”  
Shiro侧过身放他进来，室内空间好似忽然变得拥挤，他吞咽了一下，却见男孩正盯着他未被遮住的肩颈，那儿大概还残留下午的爱痕。“关于这件事，Keith，我能解——”“我早就知道了。”Keith打断道，模样比他还不知所措。  
Shiro停下话头，愣愣消化着这个信息。  
“你知道？”  
“对。”男孩低声承认，目光在房间里绕了一圈。Shiro感觉脸上一阵白一阵红，“Keith，”他说，“你为什么来找我？”  
Alpha静静望着他。  
“我只是好奇为什么我不行。”男孩陈述道。Shiro往后退了一步，被alpha的气息搅得头热。他从不擅长掩饰自己。Kuron的声音在耳畔敲响，有时候Shiro真为这份了解恨他。  
“如果是他让你过来的——”  
“没人让我过来，”Keith说，“我只是……我必须问问。至少知道这个可能性。抱歉。”  
“天啊，Keith，你不能就这么闯进来问我能不能跟我做爱。”Shiro的声音比他预计的还要大一点，“你明知道我……该死的你闻起来真好。”他还想接着说下去，房门打开了，Kuron大步跨进来，惊讶地张开嘴：“Keith？”  
他们都吓了一跳，Keith猛地转过身去：“我该走了。”Shiro听出他语气里的失望。但是Kuron一把拽住他的手臂，严厉的目光向Shiro扫了过来。“不行，你不能走，”他说，“这事儿没解决谁都别想离开，我真是受够了。”  
“什么事？”Keith不耐烦地问。“放开他。”Shiro叫道。他们互看了一眼，同时沉默下来。Kuron瞪着Shiro好一会儿，而后将注意力转到Keith身上：“你知道他到了发情期吧？”  
“唔。”男孩闷闷应道，仍不肯回身，Kuron放开他的胳膊，丢下一句“你来跟他说”就走去浴室。Shiro看着男孩固执的背影，心想要是一切都像和你的克隆体上床一样简单就好了。  
“Keith。”他说，“看着我，好吗？”  
对方没有答话，但老实地转了过来，目光仿佛灼热、直白的直射光线。“我想要你，”Shiro简洁地说，“很久了。”  
Keith点了点头。  
“我希望你标记我。”他说下去。Keith靠了过来，伸出手，他以为对方要触碰他的嘴唇，但那手指最后落在颈边腺体，蹭过那块肿胀的皮肤。“你确定吗？”男孩问道，看Shiro在自己手下战栗、闭上双眼。这一回，他终于吻了过来。情热放大了一切感官，Keith的舌头湿滑如热酒，辛辣的欲念雾蒙蒙地积攒在他的胸膛，仅凭吻就有点儿四肢发软。他渐渐倒退着带Keith来到床上，衣服撕掉，靴子翻在地面，第二个吻开始不确定起来，他贴着Keith的嘴唇不知耻地呻吟，想把那在他身上来回游移的手中的迟疑都赶走，让他知道没错，现在我属于你了。Keith摸着他的腰，紫罗兰色的眼睛在黑发后闪动着，似乎在思索什么，而后他让Shiro背朝他趴过去。  
他照做了，胸膛贴上凉爽的床单，在上头蹭动硬起的乳头，屁股撅得高高的，好让Keith瞧见他两腿间湿透的阴唇。他不知道那从后面看会是什么样，对方会不会觉得怪异，但男孩没说什么，从他小腿剥下底裤，仿佛给一条蟒蜕皮。现在Shiro全身精赤，突然好像无所依托，见鬼的，他最宠爱的男孩正跪在腿间打量他的雌穴，看这个omega无助地淌水、直到私处满是泥泞。他先感到Keith的手指，钝钝的指尖从缝隙划过去，然后听见舌头舔吸的声音。Shiro的脸腾地红了，他下意识蜷起身子，一只手掌插进腿缝，让他更低地伏下去。“尝起来很好，”Keith的声音嘶哑得几乎不像他了，“你都这么湿了——需要避孕套吗？还是我直接来就行？”  
他咬了咬嘴唇，额头顶进床垫，“……来吧。”他说道，以为Keith会先给他扩张，结果下一秒对方热烘烘的龟头就顶开外阴插了进来，他一把抓紧了床单：“Keith！”  
“抱歉，抱歉，我忍不住，”男孩嘟囔着慢慢退出去，空虚感一下子变得难以忍受，“我没伤到你吧？”  
Shiro胡乱摇了摇头，髋部向后迎去，让那阴茎前端再度滑进体内。“你好大。”他呻吟着，又挺动了一下，同时收缩甬道，Keith惊慌地喘了一声，像什么柔软的小动物。这次他不再有所保留，按住Shiro的屁股整根操到底，顶得他身体往前倾去，Kuron很少干他干得这么凶，他熟知Shiro所有禁区和弱点，性爱更倾向于一次排演而非野兽媾和。但Keith显然不管那些，也许Shiro低估了omega的荷尔蒙施给alpha的影响，他的背部叫牙齿和指甲划出细碎刺痛，被标记的渴望像无数触肢在汗粘的皮肤留下湿印，抓爬着他的髓脊，好几次他差点滑出床脚，又被拉住小腿拽了回去，朦胧之中，他嗅到水淋淋的热气，另一只宽大的手掌抚上他的后背，痛感和快感瞬间变得更加清楚、折磨。  
他看着Kuron的一条腿在面前折起、容他向前趴在对方下半身上，Kuron已经硬了，深红的阴茎几乎立在他脸前，Shiro摸着对方的大腿，享受操干的同时懒洋洋用嘴给Kuron服务，舔舐硬挺的柱身，被顶到某个点时呻吟着含住头部、品尝渗出的咸涩盐味。不消说，Kuron的老二和他的一模一样，亲眼看着它仿佛一场荒谬的自淫，从内里吞食他的欲望在此折返。当对方抓着他的头发、一寸寸操进他张大的嘴，他自己的阴茎似乎也兴奋地震颤，用更多体液将床单泅湿。  
Shiro不知道该怎么呼吸，他的口腔被塞得满满，雄性气味从舌头淌出来，粗大的龟头顶上喉口黏膜，弄得他发出溺水般含混的呜咽。高潮在他盆骨附近集聚，Keith揉捏着后腰两侧，以此为支点将自己捣得更深，他只能将全部注意放在别动用牙齿，几次抽插后已然泪水涟涟，下巴酸得控制不住不断溢出的唾液。Kuron的耻毛都被他的口水沾湿，红肿的阴囊抵着下唇。在大腿一记猛掐之后，对方终于松开手，帮助他退出来，Shiro就快要高潮了。勃发的性器小幅度拍在他的侧脸，他呻吟着探出舌头，猫一样有一下没一下地舔弄，“该死”，Keith咒骂着、射在他体内。汗水像冰冷的碎晶落在Shiro背上，随后喷上来的呼气令他汗毛倒竖。房间里只有他和Keith急促的喘息声，Shiro不知道那两人是否有所交流，他呆呆趴伏着，心想他们的确该用避孕套的。  
Kuron钳住他的胳膊，让他从先前那个挺舒服的位置坐起来，“没事的，Shiro，”他缓声说道，“深呼吸。”他的声音为什么听起来是这样的？真有趣。余韵温热猩红的触觉尚未散尽，他被拽着两腿坐到Kuron身上，那属于他的、还沾满他唾液的阴茎直直捅入，跪坐的姿势让他以为要被顶进内脏。Kuron在他锁骨上深深吸气，又张口吮出小片的红。Shiro知道Keith在后面盯着他们——他感觉得出来。浓烈的、探照灯般的安静视线落在脊背，他已经赤身裸体被操了一轮，现在倒难堪得想躲到床下才好。别逃开。Shiro想说。别离开我。呼吸像一把锥子从喉管穿上来，他也许在流泪，也许早就哭得像个小孩儿，Kuron紧抓着他的屁股，他的阴茎大且沉，但Shiro已经被操得松软，很容易就贯到底、从他们摇晃的动作间淌出粘稠的种子。他被抬起来时狠狠抓挠Kuron宽阔的肩膀，疼得对方嘶嘶吸气，昂首在他下巴留了个草率的咬痕。结果，背后传来不悦的呼噜声，很明显Keith不喜欢Shiro身上有他以外的印记，即使那来自他的半身。Kuron似乎越过他的肩膀看了一眼，露出被逗乐的神态。  
“过来点，Keith，”他温言道，好像终于起了慈悲之心，“毕竟你是他的alpha。”  
他没在讽刺，但Shiro还是感到胸膛一闪而过的怒意，为此勾起脚踢了一下他的臀部，对方轻声呻吟，稍稍改变了顶入的角度，逼得他眼睛几乎向上翻去。Keith在后面接住他，让他头顶着自己消瘦的小腹，一个又一个安抚的吻落过来，男孩半勃的阴茎按在他背脊下面。Shiro半闭着眼睛感受自己股间的酸胀，狭窄的天空里只有Keith低低的、黑沉沉的影子，他抬起手去抚摸对方唇齿、心里有一小块期望着那个诱人的标记。男孩看出他的心思，轻轻吻了他的手掌。“标记你之前我们得让你多高潮几次。”Keith安慰道。  
“我快到了。”Shiro挤出一句。撞击他的节奏深且缓慢，让他飘飘然浮在温水，大腿内侧尽是他们几人的体液。“如果你想射，直接射出来就好。”Kuron在他下方说道，声音终于也摇摇欲坠。他的乳头被Keith捻住，指甲拨弄肿胀的小孔，而后换上嘴唇与舌头。他吮吸过两次，Shiro就控制不住地射了出来，阴茎被Kuron重重撸动着越过顶峰，高潮后的过度敏感电流般蚕食他的感官，阴道被灌进体液的同时、滚热的手掌将他自己的精水抹遍小腹，从里到外，被使用得彻彻底底。Kuron炽热的声音涌过他，“看看你的表情，Shiro，”他带着笑意说道，“我可不记得自己从前是这么个荡妇。”  
至少他还存有那糟糕至极的幽默感。Shiro忍不住翻了个白眼：“闭嘴，我累死了。”Keith的手指在他颊边轻柔抚动：“你做得很好。”  
“非常好。”Kuron说道，亲了亲他的膝盖。酸疼感这才蔓上Shiro的肌肉，他坐起来，说：“我想冲个澡。”并在精液滑出洞口时瑟缩了一下。Keith马上扶住他的手臂，陪他下了床，Shiro自眼角看见Kuron扭过头去，没再望着他们。他胸膛里升起一股压抑的酸胀感，但仍然随着Keith走了。卫生间冷得他牙齿打颤，Keith站在一旁看他调试热水，而后走近一步，两手放上他的前臂。  
“我想吻你。”他有点紧张地说道，看起来那么漂亮，Shiro吻住他时一阵头晕目眩。他们在如瀑的热流下品尝彼此，依凭对方的嘴唇攫取呼吸。Shiro靠上滑溜溜的瓷砖，感觉自己又被分开了双腿，Keith的一只膝盖顶上来，让他湿答答在潮热的肌肤磨蹭，流水的拍打加重穴口涩意。“就在这儿操我。”他悄声说，一条腿缠上男孩腰间。  
完事以后，Keith让他先出去。“他不想洗澡吗？”对方将湿透的头发捋向后，颇为平常地问道。Shiro定了定，突然意识到他也许真将他们当作两个人看待，这应该感觉不对吗？Kuron大笑中透出毫无防备的快活。他喜欢Pidge紧张之际的唠唠叨叨，知道什么话会挑起Keith的怒火什么话又能叫他安静。那条迦拉手臂偶尔会令他想起不快的回忆，但他并不恨它。面对他仿佛凝视一个过去的幽灵——可是与此同时他们又都在重新补全，都在成长，于同个灵魂里找到共存的方式。不，这样说对他们都不公平，Shiro并不因Kuron的存在感到更完整，但他确实高兴对方仍旧活着，能以自己的双眼看到这个世界。回归地球，终于拥抱记忆中遥远的母星。而Shiro希望他们都会看到更多。  
每当望进那银灰的、在镜子中无数次看过的熟悉双眼，他知道他也是这样想的。  
房间内的光线比之前暗了一些，Kuron正放松地靠着床头、在PADD上勾画。Shiro走过去看他处理完最后一些文件。“你不想洗个澡吗？”他重复Keith的问题。对方将通讯器搁到一边，伸手环住他的腰，额头抵在平实的小腹上。“一会儿吧。”声音几近叹息，“你感觉怎么样了？”  
“还好。”他的手指梳过削短的黑发，停住不动，突然有些怀念。他们就那样待了片刻。Kuron清清喉咙，把他拽进一个湿吻。从黑暗里传来瓶盖启开“啵”的一声，随后沾着润滑的指头滑进他的股缝，Shiro整个人贴住那滚热的胸口，柔顺地配合着被扩张。Kuron开始用手指，又以舌头舔开他，令他跪立着不安地扭动，毫无支撑地任人索取。对方甚至不许他转过身来，只能把手伸去后头，扶住那硕大的阴茎自己慢慢坐下，Shiro试着骑了他几次，角度实在别扭，他刚想让对方换个体位，发现Keith已经走出盥洗室，用毛巾擦着头发。看到他以个屈辱的姿势坐在Kuron身上，男孩瞪大眼睛，满脸通红。Shiro垂死挣扎，结果两只手臂从下锁住膝弯，将他双腿大大扳开、露出不住收缩的阴口。他挺确定他们相连的地方都能被看得一清二楚。“Keith。”Kuron唤道，语气镇定。男孩看了看他，又看了看Shiro满是情欲、乞求的脸。  
Shiro挣动了一下，有些绝望。“请别走。”他小声地说。  
Keith吻上来的时候，Kuron正沿着他肩线细细噬咬，第二根性器甫一滑进，他已经饱胀得无以复加，被夹在中间，却觉得完全失去了控制。他叫两个人的阴茎撑开，操入内部，错觉里似乎隔着薄薄黏膜一同顶动——但实际他们只按自己的节奏来，也不需他主动迎合，仿佛他是件天生要挨操的玩物，又像满足被钉在祭坛的神、献上亲吻和欢愉。Shiro即要在他们的怀抱里失去神智。湿热的喘息无处不在，拓着他紧绷的皮肤，太多了，“太多了。”他哽咽着，被扳过下巴舔吻，少作安抚。明明身体不断充塞填满，他的甬道却痉挛流水，将他们更深吞进里面，他感到一只手为他拭去眼泪，却不知道那是谁的。Kuron在他耳边低语天啊，你太紧了。大手重新握住他的阴茎。“好男孩，好男孩，你表现得这么好……”  
Shiro以为自己肯定已经射不出来，但被撸动几下，还是勉强喷出稀薄的精水，身体中的胀意似乎麻木了一时，紧接而来的高潮有如失重，他被大汗淋漓的肉体紧贴，在从未有的快感里溢出哭腔。有那么一会儿，他差点感觉不到别的。随即背后的热度褪去，Kuron率先抽身出来，手捏了捏他的颈根。  
后头被内射的感受黏腻又陌生，刺激Shiro忍不住夹紧身体，听到Keith要哭泣一般叫着他的名字。男孩的精液似乎比常人温度更高，他趴在对方身上，觉得自己可能早就被灌满了子宫，但结已经开始形成了，将他情人们的体液锁在里头，他没力气再出声抱怨，只能咬牙让最初的撕裂感过去。高热之中，Kuron探过头来，温情脉脉地同他接吻，分开之后，又转向看上去同样有些晕乎乎的Keith。Shiro注视他们交换了一个吻。某种盟誓。男人走进浴室，留下他俩相互拥抱着、结在一处。Keith抬起眼睛，有些羞涩地打量他的神情。  
Shiro突然发现自己再无疑虑、如此渴望。“可以吗？”Keith问道，再度确认。他轻轻点了点头，侧过颈项、展露自己的腺体。

睁开眼以前，他就为全身绵软无力的酸痛皱起眉头。皮肤潮湿的温度并不全然出自发情期，Shiro动了动，分辨出Keith在晨光中的睡脸。他耳边是平稳、悠长的呼吸声，Kuron的迦拉手臂从后面松松搂住他的腰，五指扣入白色的艾尔提亚手指。他人类的那只胳膊被Keith枕在头下，温暖的重量令他感觉踏实、安全。  
他的男孩们静静睡着。

 

END

 

being  
noun.

[1] A person or thing that exists.  
[2] The state of existing.


End file.
